Written In The Stars
by Marianya
Summary: This will become a series of three scenes (maybe more) set at the three different periods of time focusing at particular scenes. Whether it deals with the star-crossed lovers or the romances of the senshi, they will involve this song.


Title: Written In The Stars  
Performed by: Elton John and LeAnn Rimes  
Author: Marianya  
Rating: G  
Date Developed: Sep. 12, 00  
Date Revised: Nov. 9, 00  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Please be very gentle, this is my first song fiction, I have a fan-fiction in   
the works (and it's a very long one at that), but this just came up.  
  
This song fiction is set during the time of the Silver Millennium, a few days   
after Serenity and Endymion first met. This is based on the manga version of   
the story, although I don't really think that it matters all that much.  
  
The song "Written In The Stars" is written by Elton John and Tim Rice. It is   
from the musical "Aida" but the recording is NOT the original broadway cast   
recording. It is performed by Elton John and LeAnn Rimes.  
  
Listen to the song if you haven't yet, it is a very sad piece, and very   
emotional, and when you put the Serenity and Endymion love story with it, the   
song just magnifies.   
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, the story and characters belong to the talented   
writer Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
The song "Written In The Stars" comes from the musical "Aida" and belongs to   
Elton John and Tim Rice.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Written In The Stars  
  
********************  
  
I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it? A word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago, so well  
  
********************  
  
The soft wind could be heard rustling in the trees nearby, a figure with a   
flowing black cape stood in the royal Gardens of Earth awaiting for his love   
to join him.  
  
After a few long moments the figure heard sounds of a teleportation and   
turned his head to the sound, there by the crystalline pond was a figure in   
flowing white silk and even silkier silver-blond hair.  
  
Serenity teleported into the Earth's royal Gardens, and there as expected was   
her knight in dark armor.  
  
"Endymion..." Serenity whispered as she ran as quickly as she could to her   
love. Her gown fluttering in the breeze as she seemingly float across the   
ground, she seemed to be a mere apparition than the daughter of the goddess of   
the moon.  
  
"Serenity..." Endymion opened his arms as Serenity ran into his embrace. He   
waited as his angel levitated to his arms al the time wondering how he had ever   
lived without her to begin with.  
  
Serenity cried silent tears as she stayed within Endymion's embrace. She   
knew that contact between the Moon and Earth Kingdoms was forbidden. She was   
curious to see what Earth was like, and now that she met Endymion it was   
impossible to turn back now, but she knew that she had to, before it was too   
late. "Endymion..." she whispered again. Serenity pulled back from the   
embrace, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Endymion saw her tears for the first time, he leaned down and kissed the   
tears from her cheeks away, "What, my love, what is it?"  
  
Serenity's tears continued to fall, "I... We... We can't see each other   
anymore."  
  
********************  
  
Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand  
  
********************  
  
"What?" Endymion said in disbelief, surely his angel from the heavens could   
not mean by what she had just said.  
  
"I... can't see you anymore, Endymion. Contact is forbidden between our   
kingdoms, if my people were to find out then I would be branded away from my   
own kingdom." Serenity replied, her heart was tearing her apart, if she   
stayed any longer she may never return to her kingdom.  
  
"How... How, Serenity, could a love so pure, so right, be so wrong?"  
  
Serenity looked down, unable to see his expression, "Because it would be our   
love that causes the downfall of peace of all the Kingdoms of the Silver   
Millennium."  
  
Endymion reached for his angel again, not sure of whether he would let go   
this time, "How am I going to keep living without you, I'm not so sure I   
could do that. Not when I have finally found you."  
  
Serenity's tears had subsided somewhat, "I don't know, I don't know how I   
have ever lived without you before. I think of you before I go to sleep at   
night, and you are the first thing I think about as I wake each day."  
  
********************  
  
Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this some god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
  
********************  
  
"Why Serenity, why could we not continue our love for one another, although   
the stars and prophets decreed that we are to be together?" Endymion sat   
against the trunk of the nearest tree, while Serenity sat next to him and   
laid her head against his chestplate. "It is too late, too late to turn back   
now."  
  
"If we stay together, we would be ripped away from each other in the pending   
downfall. Either way we would not be together." Serenity's tears had   
subsided somewhat, and she was calming down.  
  
Endymion brushed her pale cheek, "I would rather spend a few more days with   
you, than to live a lifetime without."  
  
"This is unfair" Serenity exclaimed as the tears began to fall again, "the   
one day of paradise for us is the one day that seals the destiny of   
everyone."  
  
Endymion stood up, after helping Serenity up, "here if this is to be our last   
day together, then let us go someplace else." Endymion pulled Serenity down   
a path in the gardens.  
  
********************  
  
Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide  
  
********************  
  
"Where are we going? Endymion, please let me leave, we must think of the   
future, of our kingdoms." Serenity cried out, Endymion paid no heed, he   
continued to take Serenity further into the gardens, to a sacred place. His   
sacred place.  
  
I can't let her go, I won't let her, not until I tell her what I feel, I   
could only hope that she feels the same.  
  
********************  
  
You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned  
  
********************  
  
Endymion finally reached his destination, surrounding the couple were   
hundreds of rose bushes of almost every color. In the center of all the rose   
bushes was a small white gazebo.  
  
After reaching the gazebo he pulled Serenity into his arms, "Serenity, I have   
never wanted anything until now. I have never learned to love until you came   
here a few nights ago. If you leave, I do not think that I would be able to   
love anyone else."  
  
Serenity held on to Endymion as if she would perish if she did not do so.   
"The only thing that I have ever wanted is you, and to be denied that, is to   
deny my heart."  
  
Serenity choked as she tried to find the words that would express her pain.   
"If we have never met, it would be easier..."  
  
"What would be easier, Serenity?"  
  
********************  
  
What is to be in love and have that love returned  
  
********************  
  
"... it would be easier to never learn to love, than to know love but never   
have it." Serenity murmured into Endymion's chest.  
  
"But now it's too late, we know what love is, we know whom we are to love.   
Now we will not live without that love." Endymion replied as he lifted   
Serenity's chin with his forefinger.  
  
Endymion leaned down and kissed his true love with all the passion within   
himself. Serenity kissed her true love back with everything within herself.  
  
********************  
  
Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this some god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
  
********************  
  
Serenity and Endymion within the rose gardens in a secluded area of the Earth   
Kingdom's royal gardens. Both knew that their destiny included the fall of   
everything that they have ever known. They only hoped that they would be   
able to live a few more days together.  
  
"Why... why must something so right be so wrong? Why can't love be forever   
happy, are we put here to see to the destruction of everything that we have   
worked for?" Serenity silently weeped, she knew that her decision to stay   
with her love would indefinitely lead to their deaths. But she also knew   
that she would rather die knowing that someone loved her, than to die without   
knowing love.  
  
"Sometimes the only way for something to be better would be to make it worse.   
That is what I had learned." Endymion replied.  
  
"If the fall of the Silver Millennium would be the price to pay for   
out love, I only hope and pray that it would eventually rise again."   
Serenity smiled. "I hope to be there with you if it does."  
  
"You will my angel, for I promise to never leave your side, even through   
death." Endymion pulled Serenity a little closer to himself.  
  
"That is one promise I will be sure that you keep." Serenity smiled as she   
laid her head and dreamt of the possibility of being able to live with her   
love again.   
  
Till death do they part... but then even through death their love would continue   
to live.  
  
********************  
  
Is this some god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
  
********************  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well what do you think? Compliments and criticisms both are acceptable.   
Please e-mail them to me at AsnBluRse@aol.com  
  
I was reading this story and noticed that the fifth line of the song ' The   
someone you once loved so long ago, so well ' would seem so much better in   
the present community with Usagi and Mamoru. So I am thinking about using   
this same song for a sequel for the 'present time'. If you liked this and   
would like me to write a sequel, please let me know. Again e-mail me at   
AsnBluRse@aol.com  
  
Arigato for your patience and understanding, and I hope to have done well   
enough to have the determination to write more. Until then, ja ne!  



End file.
